Experto En Fiestas
by Lolo18
Summary: U.A. Naruto es el chico mas popular y organiza las mejores fiestas en la universidad, Hinata es una escritora del diario escolar. La obligaran a entrevistar a Naruto y después de varios encuentros, terminarán perdidamente enamorados.


_**Experto En Fiestas**_

Se preguntarán ustedes ¿Qué hace el gran Naruto Namikaze tirado en el sofá, escuchando baladas a las 4 de la mañana, con una botella de cerveza y una guitarra desafinada? Es largo de contar pero seré breve, y es que todo se debe a una mujer ¡QUE IRONICO! Yo el chico mas popular de toda la universidad, con el mayor rating en fiestas, con todas las mujeres a mi merced, heredero de una gran fortuna, esté sufriendo por ¡UNA! Mujer, ni siquiera por un trío de bisexuales de una noche sino ¡UNA MUJER!, y es verdad la amaba aunque me diera cuenta muy tarde de ello.

_**Flash Back**_

¡oye Naruto! Ahí esta un chico buscándote – un pelinegro entraba a la sala de la habitación.

Bien… dile que pase – dijo sentándose en el gran sillón de la sala, una vez que el pelinegro abrió, lo imitó.

Buenos días señor Namikaze, yo soy Rock Lee – el chico era sumamente raro de grandes cejas.

Bien Lee… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – el rubio se acomodaba en un sillón sin quitarle la vista al raro.

Me acaban de transferir de México y… yo… quería…- el chico intimidado empezó a tartamudear mientras que el pelinegro y el rubio, lo miraban con cara de querer saber más. – …yo…- y de repente el chico se transformó - ¡Yo quiero salir… explorar… quiero tener sexo hasta la madrugada… agarrar a mi chica poner su trasero frente mío y decirle: oh si chiquita vive la llama de la juventud… luego darle tres nalgaditas – haciendo la mímica - ¡…y…! – en eso se calmó. – solo quiero ser su asistente – el rubio y el pelinegro estaban con un tic en el ojo y una gota por su frente.

¿y quien te dice que estas capacitado para hacerlo? – el pelinegro había tomado postura.

Pues… me siento capaz de poder con todo… - en eso alza el brazo en un puño - ¡PORQUE LA LLAMA DE LA! – pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por los chicos en el sillón.

…juventud… si ya sabemos…- dijeron al unísono.

Esta bien… igual necesito alguien que tome mis notas…- el rubio habló parándose del sillón. – vamos – salieron de la habitación al patio central donde el rubio agarró su carrito de golf y empezó a manejarlo, mientras que le iba dando consejos a su nuevo asistente, sobre la fiesta que darían esta noche. El rubio dejó a su asistente y se dirigió al gimnasio, entró en donde estaban los del equipo y cuando vio al entrenador distraído, escribiendo las jugadas en la pizarra, procedió a hablar mientras todos los jugadores lo veían atento. - ¡Escúchenme muy bien…no se los voy a repetir…tienen que ganar…son el mejor equipo de básquet…tienen que salir y dar lo mejor de ustedes…además que les he organizado una fiesta esta noche con motivo a su victoria…no me decepcionen! – el rubio les hablaba serio.

¿Habrán chicas de otra fraternidad? – habló uno del equipo.

De las que te imaginas – y les dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado.

¡EXCELENTE! – dijeron juntos los del equipo.

¡Bien! Ahora salgan y pateen traseros – el rubio salía del salón.

¡SI VAMOS! – el equipo salió tras él.

¡ENTENDIERON! – el entrenador se volteó. - ¿Pero que? – el juego empezó y el equipo de Konoha tuvo la victoria, la tarde cayó y era hora de la fiesta. Las chicas estaban en bikinis y ellos con vestidos y ropa de mujer, en eso se escucha el toque de la puerta y el asistente del rubio abre.

¿si? –

Eh… ¿esta Naruto? – el hombre de traje parecido al chico entró sin permiso.

¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó Lee confuso.

Solo dígame donde esta – el hombre no dejaba de verlo a él y a todos los chicos que estaban con vestidos.

Esta en el armario. – le dijo el chico intimidado y el hombre va a abrir cuando se topó con Naruto, cargaba un vestido naranja y estaba muerto de risa.

¿Naruto? – y en eso sale una chica detrás de él, lo que hizo que el hombre suspirara de alivio. – menos mal… ya pensaba que eras gay – el rubio menor salió del armario con la chica sin dejar de ver al hombre.

Jajajaja que aburrido ¿y si hago esto? – la chica le vació el vaso de cerveza al hombre en la cara y éste puso cara de indignado. – jajajaja Naruto – en eso ella le ve la cara y se da cuenta que la hizo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – habló el rubio al hombre.

Pues mi secretaria me dijo que todavía sigues asistiendo… ¿es que no te cansas de esto? Ya eres un adulto Naruto… tienes responsabilidades y una de ellas es la empresa de la familia…- la fiesta paró y todos los veían con cara de confusión.

No tienes por que dirigir mi vida padre… yo estoy bien aquí no necesito mas…- el rubio menor se encontraba entre molesto y temeroso.

Ya basta Naruto… nos vamos ya – el rubio mayor iba a irse cuando escuchó a Naruto.

¡NO! – le retó con la mirada. – No me voy – y alzó una ceja.

Entonces dile a tus amiguitos que te paguen la universidad… o no lo haré más… - cuando ya estaba dispuesto a irse.

¡Espera! ¿de donde sacaré el dinero? – al escuchar esto, el hombre se volteó donde los amigos de su hijo.

¡Suerte! – y salió. La fiesta acabó y todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones.

Vaya Naruto… ahora si que la pusiste… - le dijo el pelinegro burlándose.

Voy a dormir – así pasaron la noche.

En una oficina a altas horas de la noche, se encontraba una pelinegra organizando unos papeles.

Oye Hinata… necesito que hagas un trabajo…- un hombre de traje entraba bruscamente al despacho.

Dígame – la chica le dedicó toda la atención.

Necesito que escribas sobre alguien – le mostró la foto del chico. – Naruto Namikaze – la chica parpadeó dos veces hasta recordar el nombre, de donde lo había escuchado.

Lo siento pero no lo haré – le dijo autoritaria.

Entonces tendré que darle el artículo sobre la graduación a otro. – el hombre cuando iba a retirarse.

Esta bien lo haré – le dijo en un suspiro, la verdad es que desde que empezó a trabajar en el periódico escolar, no hacía mas que esperar ansiosa el escrito sobre la graduación.

¡Bien! Hazle entrevistas… lo que sea… pero consigue algo no me importa que… esta será la historia bomba.

Si claro…- volvió a observar la foto del chico y notó que este era muy guapo, lastima que fuese un rebelde libertino que solo piensa en fiestas y sexo, además era un completo idiota. – Que desperdicio – se dijo a si misma volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente. Una vez terminado todo el trabajo que tenía, se dirigió al salón donde su novio estaba.

¡Después de esta prueba vendrán otras más fuertes! – gritaba el hombre con capucha mientras que habían 10 chicos al frente con los ojos vendados, parece que entrarían en la fraternidad. Hinata no le dio importancia y fue a saludarlo.

Hola amor…- pero cuando fue a darle un beso, el chico la apartó.

Espera Hinata… que te he dicho de interrumpir en momentos donde no debes – ésta hizo un puchero.

Lo siento…-

Esta bien no importa… te veo en la habitación – le dio un beso en la frente y esta empezó a caminar a la salida.

¡Bien idiotas! ¿Listos para quedar sin esperma? – le gritaba el chico castaño para darse la vuelta, la chica cuando pasó por el frente de los chicos le dijo en un susurro.

No se preocupen chicos que él tiene menos esperma que ustedes, sufre de eyaculación precoz – y en eso salió. Los chicos empezaron a reír y cuchichearse entre ellos.

El día había llegado y el rubio se disponía a prepararse el desayuno cuando escucha el toque de la puerta, al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, esa chica era completamente hermosa, no solo eso, era perfecta.

¿Naruto Namikaze? – le dijo ella sin dejar de verlo.

Si soy yo…- le dijo invitándola a pasar.

Bien… vengo a…– pero el chico se le adelantó.

¿tienes novio? – ella se sorprendió.

Si tengo… vine a pedirte una entrevis…- pero el chico volvió a interrumpirla.

Y ¿te trata bien? – la chica frunció el seño, empezaba a molestarse.

Si me trata bien… ¿ahora me dejaras hablar? – el chico asintió. – Vine a pedirte una entrevista, necesito hacerte unas preguntas…- cuando estaba por sacar su libreta de anotaciones.

No lo hago… pero el sábado a las 10pm… ¿te parece? – la chica lo pensó hasta que accedió. - ¡Bien es una cita! – le dijo el rubio desde la puerta.

¡No! Es una entrevista – el rubio estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando recordó que no sabía su nombre.

¡ESPERA TU NOMBRE! – la pelinegra se volteó.

Hinata Hyuga – y se fue.

…Hinata… nunca te olvidaré…- con esto procedió a entrar en su habitación.

¿Quién era esa chica? – su asistente salía de su cuarto.

Hinata Hyuga… le daré una entrevista – se sentó en el sofá siendo acompañado de su amigo pelinegro y el asistente.

Debemos pensar como vas a pagar la universidad ahora…- le dijo su amigo poniéndose serio, en eso tocan la puerta y el asistente abre.

Naruto este chico dice que quiere hablar contigo – le dijo dirigiéndose con el chico atrás.

Bien Lee… siéntate – el chico le obedeció.

Buenos días gran Naruto – el recién llegado era de baja estatura de cejas unidas y gruesas, los chicos le veían las cejas y se tocaban las de ellos.

Buenos días… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

Soy el presidente del grupo de matemáticas… como usted sabrá somos los ignorados – un aura negra salió de su espalda. – solo queríamos que organizara una fiesta… una gran fiesta para que las chicas nos hablen y así podamos tener algo de popularidad…- le brillaron los ojos.

Lo siento… pero no creo que pueda…- le contestó el rubio con un suspiro.

¿Cuánto valen sus servicios señor? – sacó de su bolsillo un puñal de dinero y a los tres chicos en el sillón se les prendió la bombilla.

Cuenta conmigo amigo…- y en eso el chico salió disparado por la puerta.

Así podrás pagar la universidad Naruto… deberías dedicarte a organizar fiestas…- le dijo el asistente animado.

Es cierto… vamos Lee… debemos prepararnos…- pero recordó que el dinero era demasiado y no podía recaudarlo todo en tan poco tiempo. – Antes debo ir a la oficina de la directora – dicho esto salió. Con temor entró a la oficina y ahí se podía apreciar a una vieja con una peluca de color gris.

¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto? – la anciana le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, el rubio se sentó.

Venía a pedirle…ya que estoy algo corto de dinero…si me podrían dar un largo plazo para pagarle la mensualidad de la universidad – en eso ve como la vieja se para de su asiento y va hacia el de él.

¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar? – se le sienta en las piernas y el chico la ve asustado.

¿a…a que…que…a que se…refiere? – entraba en pánico.

Vamos Naruto quieres hacerlo – y con la lengua afuera empezó a hacer movimientos rápidos.

¿Qué…que…hace? – en ese instante la vieja lo besó. 15 minutos después, el chico salía de la oficina con la ropa mal arreglada y la vieja salía atrás, sin peluca y con la camisa algo desabrochada.

Toma – le plantó en el pecho unos papeles – solo firma eso y ya – el chico la miró con los ojos en blanco.

Entonces lo anterior no era necesario – estaba en pánico.

Acepta que te gusto hacerlo – y en eso entró. El rubio iba con sus amigos manejando el carrito de golf algo sordo a la conversación de su asistente y su amigo.

¿entonces Naruto que opinas de hacer la fiesta en el centro de patinaje? – le preguntó el asistente con libreta en mano.

¡INFIERNO! – gritó el rubio cuando se le vinieron las escenas anteriores.

¿Qué? – el asistente y el pelinegro se vieron las caras a lo que el rubio volvió a contestar.

¡Infierno! – había quedado traumado.

Tomaré eso como un sí – dicho esto anotó. La pelinegra iba caminando por los pasillos hasta toparse con el rubio.

¿Hinata? – el rubio estaba feliz de verla.

Hola – le dijo ella con algo de fastidio.

Oye con respecto a nuestra cita –

¡Entrevista! – le dijo ella corrigiéndolo apresuradamente.

Si claro… con respecto a nuestra "entrevista" – dijo él haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. – Te espero esta noche en el patio trasero adiós – la chica procesó lentamente las palabras.

¡espera! – pero cuando dio vuelta ya el chico no estaba. La noche llegó y la chica iba camino al patio cuando escuchó el bullicio de gente, se acercó un poco mas y ahí lo vio, estaba con el pecho descubierto y solo con un pantalón debajo, estaba endemoniadamente atractivo y con el cabello alborotado.

¿Naruto? – estaba algo nerviosa.

¡Hola Hinata! Vamos quítate la ropa – le dijo alentándola y esta le reto con la mirada.

Ni pienses que lo hare… solo vine por la entrevista ¿lo olvidas? – el la vio confundido hasta que cayó en cuenta.

¡Oh claro! Empieza – pero en ese momento se agachó y se quito el pantalón con todo y bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo.

¡PERO QUE RAYOS! – la chica intento taparse los ojos pero no pudo, ese chico parecía un dios griego.

¿entonces? – le dijo el como intentando que ella hablara.

¡Me voy! – y sonrojada empezó a caminar.

¡Espera! Te espero el sábado a las 10pm ¿recuerdas? En la pista de hielo –

¡Ahí estaré! – le respondió ella sin voltear. Los días pasaron y llegó el tan ansiado sábado. La chica se alistó y empezó a andar a la salida de su recamara.

¿adonde vas? – le dijo un castaño entrando.

A trabajar –

¿tan arreglada? – le dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

Vamos Kiba es una entrevista… tengo que ir presentable… no me esperes despierto…- le dio un beso y salió. Llegó a la pista de hielo y entonces escuchó los gritos del chico.

¡HINATA VEN POR AQUÍ! – ella se acercó. - ¿y tus patines? – le dijo el mirándola confuso.

Ya Naruto… vine por la entrevista nada mas…- le dijo soltando un suspiro.

Espera aquí… ¡OYE TU! – el rubio se dirigió donde unos chicos, en eso la chica escuchó la conversación de dos chicos.

Oye esta fiesta es un éxito – decía un chico de grandes cejas.

Ahora si que tendremos chicas ¡ADIOS VIRGINIDAD! – decía el otro.

Valió la pena pagar todo ese dinero – y en eso se abrazaron. La chica salió disparada a su trabajo a escribir su artículo, el rubio la buscó pero no la encontró. Al día siguiente el rubio salía de su cuarto y se sentaba al lado de su asistente.

¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó cuando vio su foto en primera plana en el periódico escolar.

Es un escrito sobre ti… lo escribió esa chica… Hinata Hyuga – el rubio le arrebató el periódico a su asistente y empezó a leer. En otro lugar se observaba a la pelinegra lanzarle el escrito a su jefe en su mesa.

Aquí esta… ya hice mi trabajo… - el hombre vio el escrito y luego la miró a ella.

Necesito mas… prepara otra entrevista –

¿¡que! – la chica se desencajó.

Lo que oíste… ese chico es una leyenda… el periódico escolar se vendió mas que nunca. – le dijo el hombre con aires de grandeza.

Olvídelo… no lo haré – y empezó a caminar hacia su oficina.

Entonces olvídate del artículo de la graduación – en eso la chica se volteó apresuradamente.

Usted gana – y de mala manera salió a buscar al rubio que rondaba sus pensamientos. Mientras que en la habitación del chico.

No lo puedo creer… esa perra…- el rubio estaba molesto, de repente escuchó un toque en la puerta y fue a abrir dejando a su asistente atendiendo varios teléfonos al mismo tiempo. Cuando la abrió vislumbró a la chica.

…Solo…- pero antes de seguir el chico le gritó.

¡FUERA! – y le cerró la puerta en la cara, al voltearse su asistente le habló.

Es impresionante Naruto… pero gracias al escrito de esa chica miles de gente esta pidiendo tus servicios y ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero…- en eso el chico se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a la chica, que efectivamente, seguía ahí – Disculpa ¿quieres pasar? – la chica lo miró algo enojada y asintió.

Solo venía a pedirte otra entrevista – ese chico la alteraba pero a la vez le causaba sensaciones extrañas, le atraía.

Bien… yo te buscaré ¿si? – la vio con intensidad y ella se intimidó.

Esta bien… me voy…- pero cuando iba a salir el chico la agarró por un brazo.

Espera…- ella lo miró.

¿quieres a tu novio? –

¿Qué si lo quiero? – y ahora que lo pensaba, si lo quería pero no lo amaba.

Si… ¿lo quieres? – el esperaba por un no.

Si lo quiero – mala respuesta.

Adiós – la soltó y ella salió pero al pasar por la ventana de al lado giró su cabeza para verlo una vez mas, el chico se encontraba con la parte de abajo tapada con una mesa llena de frutas, en ese instante se quitó la bata de dormir y el sol le marcaba los pectorales perfectamente, se alboroto el pelo y rayos que ese chico estaba endemoniadamente guapo, se sonrojó furiosamente y comprendió que solo ese chico le sacaba los sonrojos, la timidez y la inocencia,

Debo dejar de tomar cafeína – y siguió su camino, debía ir a clases. Tomaba notas por aquí y por allá pero la verdad es que su mente divagaba por el cuerpo de ese chico. – que demonios – se dijo a si misma, en eso como por arte de pensamiento el rubio apareció tras de ella y se le quedó mirando, esa chica era perfecta: su cabello largo negro, sus ojos perlas tan raros, su piel blanca y suave, esa mirada perdida llena de tristeza, quería besarla, probar esos labios que en cada gesto lo llamaban, pero recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí así que le toco el hombro.

…Hinata…- ella se asustó y giró su cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo confundida y perdiéndose en esas orbes azules.

Te dije que yo te buscaría para la entrevista… ahora toma – le pasó un abrigo para cubrirse de la lluvia.

¿Qué hago con esto? – miraba la tela.

Lo necesitarás – en eso el rubio salió y al segundo se escuchó la alarma de incendio seguido por una fuerte lluvia que caía desde el techo del salón, provocando que todos salieran corriendo igual que la pelinegra. El rubio estaba en su carrito esperando que saliera la chica, cuando al voltear la vio que venía algo mojada y con el abrigo que le había ofrecido.

Muy gracioso – le dijo ella llegando a su lado.

Jajajaja me perdí la cara del profesor. – dijo riéndose.

No te perdiste de mucho jajaja – dijo ella imitándolo.

Ven –

Ni pienses que me montaré aquí – le dijo ella negando.

Bien… dile adiós a la entrevista – ella se apresuró al escuchar eso.

Esta bien… ya…- se montó y el empezó a andar el carrito, en eso el profesor iba saliendo.

Naruto Namikaze – dijo indignado. El rubio la llevó al gimnasio de jockey y una vez adentro este procedió a hablar.

Vamos a jugar un partido. – pero ella se negó. – Hagamos un trato… si tu ganas te doy la entrevista… si yo gano tendrás una cita conmigo…- ella lo pensó.

…Trato hecho…- en eso se fueron a cambiar y luego se posicionaron en la pista de hielo.

¡LISTO! – le dijo él para que ella empezara a andar con el disco.

Prepárate…- ella le sonrió arrogante y empezó a andar, el chico palideció al ver sus movimientos, eran perfectos, iba de aquí a allá sin soltar el disco, parecía jugadora profesional y en un instante ya le había metido el disco en la cesta. - ¿y bien? -

¿Cómo es que…? Eres buena – le dijo reincorporándose sorprendido.

Lo sé… mis hermanos son jugadores de jockey profesional – luego de cambiarse se encontraban sentados en las bancas del gimnasio tomando chocolate caliente.

¿Sabías que puedes saber algo de una persona si tan solo sabes que tipo de ropa interior usa? – el rubio sonaba ansioso.

No creo que eso venga al caso… además no creo que la ropa interior diga mucho, el ser humano se compone de sentimientos y… podría decir… que hay algo mas alla que la ropa interior – culminada su respuesta dio un sorbo al chocolate. – recuerda la entrevista – dio un suspiro.

¿Qué querías saber de mí? – le preguntó el llamando su atención.

Háblame de lo que sea…- le dijo ella.

Uummm amo las fiestas – dedicándole una sonrisa.

¿Por qué eres así? – ella se notaba algo confundida.

¿Así como? – le preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros.

No velas por tu futuro… estas estancado en el espíritu adolescente y rebelde… ¿Qué pasara mas adelante? Cuando quieras casarte, tener hijos… que pasara con tu trabajo y tu vida… - ella lo miraba enternecida.

Eso es lo que pasa… que ustedes están mas pendiente de su futuro y del tiempo… ¿sabes? Yo solo quiero vivir mi presente… no llegar a ese momento en el que me diga a mi mismo ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera sido? O ¿si tan solo lo hubiese echo asi? – el bajó la mirada. – Simplemente quiero vivir mi presente – la chica lo miró sorprendida y tenía razón, ella estaba mas pendiente por planear su futuro y se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas de su presente.

Tienes razón Naruto… a veces nos complicamos tanto la vida en cosas que no debemos como planear el futuro… hay que dejar que todo se dé normalmente…- el rubio la miraba y ella también.

¿quieres que te diga algo Hinata? – ella asintió – Lo mejor de hoy ha sido estar frente a la chica mas hermosa de toda la universidad bebiendo un chocolate – ella rió por lo bajo.

Me halagas - sus miradas chocaron y sus rostros se acercaban, sus labios tuvieron un pequeño roce, pero debieron separarse por el equipo de jockey que empezaba a entrar.

Oye Hinata… nos vemos luego…- el rubio salió disparado por la puerta, la chica decepcionada salió también a los minutos. El chico se dirigió a su habitación y ahí se encontraba su asistente y su amigo, con un suspiro se sentó en el sofá mientras que su amigo le empezó a hablar.

Hinata Hyuga… escritora del diario escolar…- pero antes de seguir el rubio le interrumpió.

Linda, inteligente, lista, amable, tierna, hermosa…- pensó lo último y lo soltó. –…perfecta… - casi en un susurro.

Te falto decir: fuera de mi alcance – le dijo el pelinegro divertido.

¿Por qué? – le dijo retándolo.

Porque es la novia de Kiba Inuzuka –

¿¡DE ESE ODIOSO! – dijo parándose de sopetón.

De ese mismo…- le dijo su amigo dándose la vuelta.

…Demonios…- pero su asistente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Naruto amigo… siento interrumpir pero necesito que me des algunos consejos…- el chico estaba nervioso.

Claro Lee dime…- le dedicó una sonrisa.

Es que hoy tengo una cita y pues… la chica es… ardiente… y mi llama de la juventud…es que… pues…-

¿eres virgen? – le preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

…Si…- dijo bajando la cabeza y con un aura oscura detrás.

Bien lo primero que debes hacer es…- y el rubio se quedó explicándole todo. En una habitación se podía observar a la pelinegra arreglándose cuando escuchó unos pasos tras de ella.

¿Cómo estas? – la chica se volteó y vio a su novio.

Hola… me estoy arreglando… saldré un momento – al chico pareció haberle molestado el comentario.

¿A dónde? – la chica dejó de arreglarse y lo enfrentó.

Creo que no debo darte explicaciones…- diciendo esto salió de la habitación. De repente escuchó que Naruto estaba en la piscina y decidió ir allá, al llegar notó a todos aplaudiendo y al rubio animando.

¡VAMOS TODOS UNA PORRA PARA EL EQUIPO DE NATACION! – la gente aplaudía divertida y gritaba. – Ahora vamos a darle porras a ¡Chouji! – en eso se ve a un gordo subiendo el trampolín en bikini.

¡…Chouji…Chouji…Chouji…Chouji…! – la gente gritaba emocionada.

¡Claro que si Chouji tu puedes amigo mira que solo tu tienes las agallas de montarte ahí! – el rubio se dirigió a la gente - ¡TODOS POR CHUOJI! – y la gente gritó para luego hacer silencio y escucharse el redoble de tambores, el gordo se dirigió a la punta del trampolín, luego estiró los brazos y empezó a saltar para caer, el agua saltó furiosa y al minuto él salió a la superficie con la aclamación de la gente. El rubio giró su vista y vio a la chica en la entrada viendo con un tic en el ojo la escena de hace un momento. – amigo hazte cargo…- le dijo al pelinegro lo que hizo que este agarrara el micrófono.

¡Hola! – le dijo a la chica lo que provocó un salto de esta.

…Naruto… - pero en ese momento el novio de ella se acercó.

Vamos Hinata debemos hablar sobre lo de hoy… no me gusta tu comportamiento últimamente – el castaño la jaló.

Luego hablamos Naruto – ella se alejó y el rubio suspiró. La noche llegó y Lee había asistido a su cita, Hinata estaba con su novio y Naruto iba en el carrito con su amigo pelinegro.

¿y Lee? – le preguntó su amigo extrañado de no verlo.

Esta en su cita Sasuke – le dijo el rubio.

¡Vaya! – estaba sorprendido. En una habitación se apreciaba a un chico nervioso en calzones con una chica rubia en la cama.

¡Oh Lee! – le decía la chica quitándose la parte de arriba para quedarse sin nada.

Va va va va vaya… y…y…y…yoooo…. Dios mio….- el chico no para de verla nervioso.

Ven Lee échame aceite – la chica le dio el frasco y se volvió a acostar.

_Tu puedes hacerlo Lee – _pensaba el chico – re…re…relájate – en eso aprieta un poco el frasco pero salió todo el aceite, con las manos se lo regaba ansioso.

¡Eso es Lee! – la chica jadeaba con los ojos cerrados. El se paró y fue a dejar el frasco pero una vela cayó provocando un incendio, el chico le lanzó una manta encima, pensando que ya estaba apagado fue donde la chica. – ¡Lee ven! Te quiero dentro de mí Lee ya no aguanto mas – el chico rápidamente se puso encima de ella.

¡oh de verdad que el amor es ardiente…la llama de la juventud es ardiente…siento que me quema! – pero algo no iba bien, el dolor de la pasión era insoportable – me…me… ¡ME QUEMO! – se paró con la espalda llena de fuego.

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – el grito de la chica fue el detonante. El pelinegro y el rubio iban aún en el carrito.

¿Cómo le estará yendo a Lee en la cita? – le preguntó el rubio a su amigo, cuando en eso de una ventana sale volado un chico lleno de fuego y cae en la fuente de agua de abajo.

Ya sabes – le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo tratando de no reírse. El día llegó y el rubio se paró decidido a encarar a la pelinegra, se dirigió por los pasillos hasta saber que estaba en el vestidor de mujeres, entró y varias chicas lo saludaron.

Hola Naruto – dijo una – Hola Narutin – dijo otra – Hola Naru – dijo la última.

Hola chicas – les dijo agitando la mano, al mirar al frente se dio cuenta que ahí estaba la chica que andaba buscando.

Hola Hinata –

¡Naruto! – la joven dio un salto. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pero el rubio la acorraló.

Tenemos que hablar – se acercó mas a ella.

Las…entrevistas…se…acabaron…- estaba nerviosa, ese chico la intimidaba, su voz ronca, su aroma varonil, su cuerpo de adonis, era perfecto.

No vine por una entrevista…- sus alientos chocaban.

Y entonces… ¿Qué…quieres? –

Esto – la besó, el la tomó por la cintura y ella le agarró la cara con sus manos, el beso era tierno, ansioso, lleno de amor. Una rubia de pelo corto se encontraba detrás viendo la escena para luego correr fuera de ahí.

¡KIBA! – la rubia había llegado rápido donde el chico.

¿Qué pasa? – le dijo éste algo fastidiado.

Hinata…- ella tomó aire. – a que ni te imaginas. – después de un minuto fuera de la habitación de escuchó.

¡QUEEEE CON ESE MEQUETREFEEEE! ¡HIJO DE PERRA! –

Si Kiba… adiós – la rubia salió asustada.

Ese imbécil ya va a ver…- el castaño se dirigió donde sus amigos. Llegada la noche la rubia se fue a despedir del castaño y sus amigos.

Oigan chicos… me voy… soy líder de los niños del campamento y vamos de excursión… ¿se les ofrece algo antes de que me vaya? – y entonces al castaño se le prendió la bombilla. El rubio estaba con su amigo a las afueras de un club puesto que habían organizado otra fiesta, estaban revisando permisos ya que no admitían menores de edad. A lo lejos se divisó al castaño llegando con sus hombres.

Naruto amigo… ¿podrías venir un momento conmigo? – y lo alejó de ahí, en eso la rubia se acercó donde el pelinegro y este se descuido un momento de la salida, lo que hizo que uno de los amigos del castaño metiera a los niños en el club.

¿Qué quieres Kiba? – el rubio estaba algo molesto.

Te quiero pedir de forma completamente amistosa… que te alejes de mi chica… por las buenas…- el castaño lo retaba con la mirada.

No tengo por que hacerte caso – ese chico empezaba a molestarlo de verdad.

Mas te vale que lo hagas… ¿crees que ella se podrá fijar en alguien como tu? No lo creo… - lo miro de arriba hacia abajo – nos vemos luego Naruto…- y se fue con su gente. El rubio se acercó a su amigo y una patrulla de policía se paró frente de ellos.

Disculpen chicos pero recibí una llamada que aquí habían menores de edad con alcohol…- el policía se notaba cansado.

No lo hay señor oficial… yo estuve en la puerta todo el tiempo – le dijo el pelinegro.

Esta bien…- pero cuando se disponía a irse unos niños salieron mareados, abrazados y casi cayéndose.

¡eres mi hermano! – le dijo uno.

¡Te quiero! – le respondió el otro y en eso cayeron desmayados. El policía esposó al rubio y lo metió en el carro.

¡Prometo que te sacaré de ahí amigo! – le gritó su asistente. Al día siguiente el rubio estaba llegando a la universidad, cuando iba a entrar a su habitación se encontró con el castaño a su puerta.

Aquí estas…- le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante.

¿Qué quieres? – casi gruñó.

Que me organices una fiesta… me comprometeré con Hinata… quiero que sea grande – el rubio lo miró con desagrado.

Ya no hago eso – le respondió molesto.

¿Cuánto vales Naruto? – sacó dinero, empezó a contarlo y se lo soltó en la cara, luego se retiró riendo. El rubio indignado entró en su habitación, buscó una maleta y empezó a empacar puesto que lo habían expulsado, su asistente llegó efusivo.

¡NO LO HAGAS! – el rubio paro en seco y lo miró. - ¡NO SE IRA! ¡Yo…yo…buscaré la manera! – Y diciendo eso salió disparado a la biblioteca, el rubio se rindió y se sentó en el sofá estirando su cabeza hacia atrás y ahí, su hermosa pelinegra, hizo acto de presencia. Recordó cuando la conoció, su mirada perdida en su cuerpo esa noche que se quitó la ropa delante de ella, cuando se detuvo a su ventana y lo miro quitarse la bata de baño, ella no se dio cuenta pero el al verla decidió revolverse un poco el pelo y se dio cuenta que se sonrojó, cuando jugaron Jockey, y lo mejor, el beso que se habían dado, ese que solo ella sabía dar: tierno, apasionado, tímido, suave, salvaje, provocativo, pícaro, perfecto. - ¡DEMONIOS! – gritó, y ya mas calmado – Te Amo Hinata – y cayó en un sueño profundo. La pelinegra iba corriendo a control estudiantil, al llegar entró apresurada.

Buenos días… necesito las notas de Naruto Namikaze por favor – la chica estaba algo agitada.

Lo siento pero eso es información confidencial – le dijo el hombre, ella salió y al momento se activó la alarma de incendio provocando la lluvia dentro del departamento, el hombre salió corriendo y ella aprovechó para entrar; una vez obtenido lo que buscaba se sentó en el jardín a revisar los papeles, y leyó algo que la dejó en shock, se paró y se fue corriendo a la habitación del rubio, la tocó varias veces hasta que éste la abrió.

Naruto – estaba preocupada.

¿Qué quieres? – le dijo él cortante.

¿Por qué no me contaste que te falta solo un trimestre para graduarte y que tus notas, son excelentes? ¿Por qué tratas de congelar tu estadía aquí? ¿solo por la diversión? – ella lo miraba entre sorprendida y confundida.

Ya no será necesario… me expulsaron… me voy – su mirada se suavizó a una de tristeza y cerró la puerta sin mirar a la chica, ella quiso volver a tocar pero su mano no le dejó, solo la rozó con la yema de sus dedos y luego se fue de ahí. Al minuto entró su asistente gritando.

¡NARUTO NO TE IRAS! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABAMOS LO ENCONTRE! – se sentó en el sofá para mostrarle al rubio el gran libro que tenía en sus manos. – puedes apelar por una junta y luego dar tus razones, no te pueden expulsar hasta que escuchen tu versión de los hechos… no te iras Naruto – pero en eso entra el pelinegro con un yesquero y un tubo en la mano, como queriendo prenderlo al estilo narguile.

Oye amigo como se prende esta cosa – y volvió a poner su boca en el tubo como queriendo que saliese humo, Lee al ver la escena se paró aterrado.

¡No no no no no….Eso…eeeeeeso…no no no es….Papapapara eeeso! – estaba nervioso.

¿Y entonces para que es? – pero el pelinegro no despegaba su boca del tubo.

Es…es…es…- el cejotas ahora si que se daba por muerto.

¿Entonces? – el pelinegro preguntaba en la misma postura y con el yesquero tratando de prenderlo.

Eso…eso es… para…para la… ¡PARA LA ERECCION! – grito por fin, el pelinegro asqueado salió corriendo de ahí tirando la cosa que tenía en las manos.

¡MALDITO LEE TENGO QUE LAVARME! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYA METIDO LA BOCA DONDE METES TU PENE DESGRACIADO! –

Lee explícame – le exigió el rubio.

Es que… era mi cita con Pamela… y pues… yo… yo quería… quería tener todo ahí…- el asistente se sentó de nuevo.

Para eso estoy yo amigo – le dijo el rubio aburrido pasando una mano por el brazo del chico.

Gracias amigo…- le dijo Lee con estrellitas en los ojos.

Bien… iré a lavarme la mano…- el rubio se dirigió al baño. Después de un rato se encontraban discutiendo en la sala hasta que el rubio llegó a una conclusión. – ¡Quiero a los de la facultad de derecho! – salieron y para su sorpresa se encontraban todos afuera con el mismo libro que había tenido Lee momentos antes y en el mismo articulo. - ¡Manos a la obra chicos! – y todos gritaron. Llegada la noche el rubio decidió llamar a Hinata para disculparse por su actitud y verla, levantó el teléfono y marcó el número.

¿_hola?_ – se escuchó en la otra línea.

Hola… con Hinata por favor –

_Ella se esta preparando para su cena de compromiso… ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje?_ – el rubio sintió desfallecer.

No… gracias…- y colgó apresuradamente.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Fui un estúpido, debí haber dejado que ella se me acercara, que estuviera conmigo, que me mimara, que si me iba ella se fuese conmigo, por ella daría mi vida y todas las que viniesen.

¿Naruto? – una chica de pelo corto castaño, entraba a la habitación del chico. - ¿Estas bien? – se le acercó.

**(Escuchen ****Mötley Crüe**** - Home Sweet Home)** – el rubio cantaba y en eso tocó las cuerdas de la guitarra desafinada.

¿necesitas algo? – le dijo picaronamente la chica.

Si necesito algo – pensó en la pelinegra.

Bien…- la chica se montó arriba de él. Por otro lado la pelinegra estaba sentada en una banca con su novio.

Hinata… quería pedirte… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – el chico le abrió la cajita.

Kiba… no se que decir…- tenía los ojos como platos. – creo que…- cuando iba a replicar el chico cerró la cajita de golpe.

¡Bien! Nuestros hijos irán a la academia militar y nuestras hijas a la escuela en París de modas, nos iremos a vivir a Alemania y ahí…- pero fue interrumpido por la chica que se paró abruptamente.

¡KIBA NO HE DADO MI RESPUESTA! – estaba roja de la molestia.

Ya todos están organizando la fiesta de despedida de solteros…- dijo el imitándola en pararse.

¿Todos lo saben? – era el colmo.

Claro que lo saben ¡Tu serás mi esposa! – le dijo el autoritario.

¡Púdrete Kiba! – en eso empezó a caminar.

¿Adonde vas? – estaba confundido por la reacción de la chica.

No lo se… ¿y sabes que? ¡Me alegra no saberlo! – y empezó a correr. – Te Amo Naruto – dijo al viento. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio, entró con prisa y lo encontró besándose con otra chica, el rubio notó su presencia y ella salió corriendo.

¡HINATA! – soltó a la chica y corrió donde ella, la encontró bajando las escaleras de la entrada, la agarró del brazo.

Ya Naruto – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

¿Qué haces aquí…no andabas con tu prometido? – el estaba dolido.

¿prometido? No seas idiota Naruto… no pienso casarme – se soltó del agarre del chico.

¿Entonces? – estaba ansioso por escuchar de sus labios decir que lo amaba.

Lo mejor es que me vaya…- y salió corriendo.

¡HINATA! – pero cuando quiso gritarle de nuevo ella ya había desaparecido. –…Te amo…- susurró. Al otro día el rubio ya se encontraba dentro del estrado con su abogado defensor, en frente el juez con algunos profesores y a un lado se hallaba Kiba, incluyendo la directora pervertida que le dedicaba sonrisas insanas a Naruto, provocando un choque mortal en sus recuerdos, atrás la audiencia. La pelinegra entró sigilosa y se sentó. El juicio había comenzado minutos antes y ya había llegado la hora de la verdad.

¿Cómo se declara Naruto Namikaze? – le preguntó el juez escolar.

Culpable – se escuchó un fuerte susurro de la audiencia y la pelinegra se desencajó.

Explíqueme ¿por que? – le dijo el juez algo sorprendido por su respuesta.

Hace un mes conocí a alguien que me preguntó ¿Qué iba a pasar con mi futuro si seguía con esta actitud? – la pelinegra sonrió enamorada. – Hoy me siento capaz de responder a esa pregunta, siempre he creído que con mi presente basta pero ella tenía algo de razón, a veces se necesita planear un poco el futuro, si quiero tener hijos, si quisiera casarme o si quisiera ser alguien respetable y honrado, la verdad mi actitud últimamente no ha sido la mejor pero sin embargo he dado todo de mi para que todos se lleven bien, somos una familia, y me enorgullezco de tener esta familia… también quiero confesarles algo… me falta solo un trimestre para graduarme de contador, he estado asistiendo a todas mis clases y tomando nota de todo, sin que nadie supiese, solo quisiera que me dejaran terminar el año, le debo mucho a esta universidad y quiero pagárselo…- todos los presentes estaban anonadados por la respuesta del chico.

Bien… tomaremos una decisión… descanso de 5min…- esperaron y esperaron hasta que fue hora de entrar en sesión. – hemos decidido que…- el juez empezó a hablar. – Te daremos la oportunidad que termines… se levanta la sesión – todos se levantaron felicitando al rubio.

La pelinegra al finalizar el juicio se enteró que el culpable de lo que pasó a Naruto fue Kiba, por lo que decidió darle una lección.

¡Hinata! – el chico la abrazó.

Hola amor – le besó la mejilla. - ¿A dónde vas? –

Tengo mi examen de admisión a la facultad de medicina…- dijo acomodándose la corbata.

Perfecto… te prepararé algo – bajó hasta la licuadora y echó chocolate con leche, luego sacó un frasco blanco el cual se leía: Súper Laxante, lo echó y puso la licuadora a andar. El castaño apareció tras de ella y esta le dio el vaso con el líquido.

Gracias lindura – agarró el vaso y se lo bebió con mucho esmero.

Que te vaya bien – la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió. El castaño se dirigió hacia la sala pero cuando le dieron el examen, su estómago empezó a crujir y el sudor se hizo presente, trataba de responder lo mas rápido que podía pero los pedos que soltaba, cada vez eran mas insistentes, tenía que ir al baño urgentemente, los demás de la sala lo miraban asqueados y la profesora estaba a punto de sacarlo, pero no aguantó mas, dejó su examen y salió disparado por la puerta, pensó en la gloria cuando ya estaba por llegar al baño cuando uno de los maestros de la facultad lo detuvo.

¡Kiba! Que bueno que te encuentro muchacho… ven te presentaré a algunos colegas…- el hombre se lo llevó a rastras mientras que el castaño sudaba. – Este es Kiba Inuzuka señores, terminó su examen en 20 segundos, ¿no es maravilloso? – las 5 personas de traje empezaron a acercarse a él.

Mucho gusto – dijo uno.

¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó una mujer al ver el estado del chico pero éste no podía aguantar mas, dio un grito y salió corriendo hacia la cesta de basura que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa, se bajó los pantalones y defecó.

¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Que ascoooo! – dijo la mujer saliendo a vomitar.

Degenerado – dijo otro.

Indecente –

Los días pasaron y el rubio estudiaba como nunca para cada clase, la chica y él no se habían vuelto a hablar, sin embargo al día siguiente del juicio, salió un escrito en el periódico hablando muy bien de él, y que lo que pasó en el club era culpa de alguien que estaba celoso de él, por supuesto que supo quien era.

¡NARUTOOOOO DESPIERTAAAA!- el asistente del chico lo jalaba por las piernas.

¿Qué? – decía sin abrir los ojos.

¡ES TU ULTIMO EXAMEN Y TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO! – al escuchar eso el rubio salió disparado por la puerta, corrió y corrió hasta llegar al salón el cual, ya el profesor, estaba cerrando.

¡Siento la tardanza! – dijo el rubio agitado.

No se preocupe señor Namikaze – entró y el examen comenzó. El rubio respondía y respondía pero el tiempo pasaba y los alumnos se empezaban a ir, solo faltaba 1minuto para que se terminara la hora, el profesor empezó a contar hasta que habló. – Se acabó su tiempo Namikaze… deje su papel y lápiz sobre la mesa. – el chico obedeció. – Espéreme afuera – culminó y el rubio salió. Pasados 15 minutos el profesor salió.

¿y bien? – preguntó el rubio desesperado.

Lamento decirle señor Namikaze que…- ahí venía lo peor, pensó el rubio, ya se veía trabajando en Mc donals o limpiando piscinas. – no entiendo como no vi el gran potencial que tiene usted antes…- el profesor le dedicó una sonrisa y el rubio se confundió.

¿Qué quiere decir? – estaba ansioso.

Quiero decir que… pasó el examen Naruto – el profesor le alzó la mano y el rubio la chocó.

¡VAYA! Esto es mejor que cuando me acosté con su hija en 1ero –

¿¡CON MI HIJA! – el profesor le fulminó con la mirada.

Era una broma – rió nervioso. La noche llegó y se hizo una fiesta para celebrar a los graduados, Lee había conocido a una recién llegada de México y bastaba decir que estaba, anonadado, Sasuke invitó a salir a una chica pelirosa que también recién entraba, el rubio le mandó un mensaje a la pelinegra invitándola pero no la había visto en toda la noche, de repente sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

Hijo – el rubio de traje le dio una sonrisa.

Papa…- estaba sorprendido.

Vine a felicitarte… la verdad… me siento muy orgulloso de ti…- el rubio menor lo abrazó.

¿pero como supiste? – el rubio mayor le entregó una parte de un periódico, y distinguió muy bien que era: el escrito que había echo Hinata luego del juicio.

Una chica me mandó esto – el rubio sonrió y Lee apareció para presentarse ante el hombre, éste lo siguió, giró su cabeza y en ese instante venía apareciendo entre el humo, la chica que rondaba sus sueños y su corazón, se quedó boquiabierta cuando la vio con una falda blanca y la parte de arriba del bikini, también blanco, sin duda que era perfecta.

Pensé que no ibas a venir – le preguntó sonrojándose un poco y ella le sonrió.

Es que no sabía que ropa interior ponerme – rió un poco.

¿y por cual te decidiste? – estaba algo divertido con la situación.

Por ninguna – en eso él la besó. Una vez que se separaron el rubio mayor, desde la espalda de su hijo, le habló a la chica.

Gracias – le sonrió.

**8 Años Después.**

Naruto no te sentí llegar – habló una pelinegra entrando en la sala de la gran mansión.

No tengo mucho que llegué amor…- se fundieron en un beso.

¿En que pensabas? – le acarició la cabeza desordenándole un poco sus cabellos rubios.

¿Tanto se me nota? – le preguntó divertido y dejándose llevar por la caricia.

Sabes que si – rió.

Pensaba en los tiempos que te conocí – la chica lo miró y no aguantó el deseo de besarlo.

Te amo Naruto – le dijo entre besos.

Y yo te amo a ti amor de mi vida – la abrazó y ahí sintió algo que lo hizo recordar la condición de su esposa. - ¿Cómo esta? – le acarició el muy abultado vientre de la chica.

Están muy bien – le respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Están? – en eso la chica asiente y con la mano levanta unos dedos los que el rubio leyó claramente: 3. El chico cayó al piso desmayado y con una idiota sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Hola! Chicos… que bueno pasarme por aquí de nuevo con otra historia… la verdad es que me inspire en una película que vi ayer… no esta tal cual porque quise ponerle algo mio.! Espero que les gusteee! Cuidenseee.!


End file.
